The Result of Persistence
by Lizzy-Fiction-89
Summary: Draco is persistent, Hermione is stubborn, his family that's just hell! DM/HG, Rated M for later chapters - Do not own anything but the story all characters belong to JKR
1. Prologue

**The Result of Persistence**

_Draco is persistent, Hermione is stubborn, his family that's just hell! DM/HG, Rated M for later chapters_

**Prologue**

The Golden Sun beat down on the beach it was the slow season so it was almost empty only the locals and a few last minute holiday makers, mainly young couples on holiday before the school year started back up. On the furthest end of the beach right at the edge of the jungle sat a small secluded cabin with doors open wide making the curtains billow out. The was a sound from inside shouting…and moments later a figure burst from inside onto the hot sand, she was tall with legs that go on forever, a slender figure and a mass of brown curly hair, she stormed down the beach clearly distressed, she tripped as she ran falling onto the sand, she let out a frustrated cry before moving to sit on the sand, tears falling down her cheeks, she was seething this was there honeymoon for heaven's sake.

They had been sitting down for lunch when it happened…his mobile phone rang,

"You said you would turn that off" she had said,

"They wouldn't ring if it wasn't important" he had said reaching for the phone,

"sure" she snapped, "And the fact that your parents hate me and know it would piss me off has nothing to do with the fact that they have called every hour since we got here, I would assume the company is absolutely falling apart without you" she stabbed her fork into her salad,

"Do be so melodramatic" he sighed, she snapped, she would have just walked out if he had apologised and said it was the last call, but "Melodramatic" she snapped picking up her plate and throwing it in his direction, getting up and running from the room,

"'Mione" he called, looking from the ringing phone to the direction she had run in, he was torn, but she was right his father had called every hour since they had got here, that was after they actually got here, they had been married a year and his father had made it impossible for him to get their wedding day off let alone this holiday, but finally he had just got on the flght and left leaving a note…that he now retreated, saying 'in emergency call" and the mobile number but he couldn't ignore the call now…could he? He paused for a few seconds before picking up the phone but not answering it he headed out of the door,

She heard the ringing before she saw him

"Mione, look I'm sorry" he said, "look no more calls" he said standing beside where she sat and throwing the phone as far as he could the ringing phone flew across the sky and with a 'Plop' landed in the sea, "Forgive me?" he mumbled sitting beside him, she looked at him, but didn't, she was too angry, "I love you" he whispered, she turned away, and he took it as a note to let her be, he rose, "I'll…" he began but his voice caught, they had been through so much he couldn't lose her…"I'll leave you alone for a bit" he waited a few more seconds for a response but none came and he headed back up the beach. He turned once more when he reached the cabin to see if she had followed only to find she hadn't moved an inch, "Please" he begged looking up "Let her forgive me"


	2. Chapter One

A/N - Chapter one is set two years before the prologue, the next few chapters will detail events leading up to the events of the prologue, please read and review truly appreciate your feedback, without further delay…Enjoy ^_^

**Chapter One **

The Snow was thick, the day it all began, she had been heading home when and owl had all but given her a concussion, he was a beautiful Striated Scops Owl, not an owl that she recognised, but she took the letter checking that it was addressed to her, before looking to see if the owl awaited a response, but he was already preparing to take flight, deciding she wanted to make it back before the snowfall prevented her from doing so.

She was currently working in a mugle legal office just of bakers street, as a legal advisor, truth be told that she had given up her magic after Ron had called of their wedding as he "Quote 'Hadn't lived his own life enough to live hers too" she had been devastated and removed everything that reminded her of him, from her life and now just a year on she had her own flat her parents around the corner and a stable if sometimes mundane job.

The walked out into the cold pulling her coat tighter around her as she turned in the direction of home, unfortunately that meant walking against the snow, the icy shards like frozen bullets hitting any exposed skin, these where the times she missed magic and the ability to Apparate, but she only had a little way to go she trudged on.

What usually took about five minutes took her twenty but she finally made it home, she opened the door to a warm gush of air, she had set the timer on her thermostat to heat the house about twenty minutes before she got home, making sure that she wouldn't have to return to a house as cold inside as the weather outside. She dumped her bag on the floor, kicked off her snow boots, before heading to the bathroom to hang her wet coat, gloves, scarf and hat up to dry, she then headed to the small yet practical kitchen, pulling out a small pot and putting milk and chocolate to heat up, that was when she remembered the letter, she turned to address her discarded handbag by the front door, picking it up she removed the letter placing it on the counter to read when she finished making her drink, she wasn't overly thrilled at the thought of owl mail after all she had given up that life.

She sat sipping her hot chocolate enjoying the feel as it warmed her body, staring at the still unopened letter, "Miss H Granger, Your Lawyers, Bakers Street," Clearly someone knew where she worked, hopefully not where she lived but this was the wizarding world after all, she recalled how Harrys Hogwarts Letters had been chasing him half way across Britain when his Aunt and Uncle tried to stop him from finding out the truth. Sighing she opened the letter,

_Dear Miss Hermione J Granger, _

_ I know that this offer may come as a shock but we are currently recruiting a Legal secretary to deal with customers and clients._

_ The Roll will have very competitive salary, with 24 days annual leave including both mugle and Wizarding bank holidays._

_ The roll will involve working alongside our top lawyers in and outside of court._

_Please give us your reply by the end of the week._

_Kind Regards_

_Dictated by but not read _

_D. L. Malfoy._

She wanted to vomit, if she returned to the wizarding world it would defiantly not be for any Malfoy reformed or not!

Draco stared at the letter, this was a bad idea, but he needed a secretary and she was the only wizard he knew who could deal with both Muggles, mugleborn's and wizards alike, his father wasn't overly thrilled with the idea but the other partners had jumped for joy when she was suggested.

Draco had even spoken to Harry and Ginny about the offer, but their relationship with Hermione seemed to have dissolved, when Ronald had ended the relationship, not that Draco could understand why someone so intelligent and he would have to admit beautiful (not that he would admit that to anyone else) would be with an idiot like him in the first place especially when she could and at one point had Victor Krum and Draco was aware that Krum had come looking for Hermione after the news of the wedding cancelation had been plastered all over the Daily Profit with an exclusive interview with the weasel himself.

But as requested he called the office owl to him tying the letter to her foot and sending her out into the snow.

He turned to the large pile of papers on his desk, he didn't feel like working today he wanted to call the bird back and prevent himself looking like a fool when the response came back…if it came back.

Hermione her the faint knocking later that night, it was too late for visitors, maybe someone got stuck in the snow needed her phone, not that she was letting anyone in she was a young woman on her own after all.

She walked to the door where the knocking persisted, looking through the viewing hole, her heart stopped, standing the other side was none other than Draco Malfoy, his blond hair hidden by a winter hat but she knew that face the pale skin and sharp features, she made sure the chain was on before opening the door

"Can I help you?" she asked preying he didn't know it was her address…but who was she kidding.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N – Same old, same old don't own anything but the story. Please read and review truly appreciate your feedback, without further delay…Enjoy ^_^

**Chapter Two**

"Can I help you?" she asked preying he didn't know it was her address…but who was she kidding she knew why he was here, she hadn't replied. She was betting he had been expecting an immediate response.

After the war Draco was pardoned due to his part, although not known by many for the majority of the war; he had been a spy for the order, after the order was given for him to kill Dumbledore, he had begged Snape for help he would do anything but kill a man he had secretly respected, he played his part well terrified of what would happen if the dark lord found out he was a spy, but he was even more scared what his father would think, not that he was the same when he was broken out of the prison.

In the after mast he had worked hard together with Lupin, Snape and Kingsley in apprehending the remaining Death Eaters and putting them on trial, it was at this point his father claimed he learned his lesson while in Azkaban, and was now a reformed man just like his son…not that his opinions had very much.

Before leaving the wizarding world Hermione had come to loggerhead with Luscious and much to her surprise Draco and Narcissa had defended her and when her relationship with Ron had imploded Draco had been there for her to cry, scream and yell at, but then she had just left and now…here they were.

"Can I help you?" She repeated,

"Can I come in, it's freezing" He asked, "Only for a few minutes I swear" Hermione looked at him,

"Fine you have two minutes" she said letting him in, "Shoes off" she turned and entered the kitchen

There was silence at first

"I said you had two minutes" she said "One is up"

"Sorry, I, I'm not sure where to start, I missed you…when you left, the whole wizarding world did…does, we've lost the best witch anyone has seen in the last millennia…"

"Don't exaggerate" she rolled her eyes,

"I'm not, when the executors herd your name as a suggestion…"

"I bet your father absolutely jumped for joy" she hissed,

"No he didn't but as a silent partner his voice was…Ignored" Draco said,

"Silent partner?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, She hadn't expected that "Due to his conviction he is not allowed to hold a roll of power he would either have to be a silent partner in the family business or go back to the begging and work from the bottommost job maybe shelf stacking or something and well he's not the type to you know do a hard day's work, he would rather have people do the work."

"So why are you here, just to complement my past life" she said,

"Come back, one week, if it doesn't bring back the joy you loved when you were at school" He said,

"Why are you here?" she asked, asked again,

"I.." he began,

"Spit it out" she snapped

"I love you!"


	4. Chapter Three

A/N – Ok so a little teaser in this chapter enjoy please R&R

**Chapter Three**

Hermione stared silently at the man before her, she swallowed hard before responding

"Please leave" she swallowed, "My answer to your request is no" she said "Now please leave" she rose heading to the door

"Hermione, please" he tried,

"Malfoy if you do not leave I…I'll" she didn't know what to say, 'Hex him' yeah right she didn't even know where her wand was right at this moment besides she didn't want that she didn't want to need it, "I'll call the police" she said

"Fine I'll leave but I know I will get you to see you are missed" He said

"No one misses me" Hermione snapped, slamming to door, "Why don't you get that" she moved into his space putting her face close to his,

"Really, " he said, "I missed you" he lent forward and kissed her on the lips. After the initial shock she pulled away

"What the hell!" she snapped,

"I told you I have wanted you for longer than you could ever know, I would dream about a place where it would be different a place where I didn't disgust you, where it could be you and me without my family getting in the way, without your stupid moron friends keeping us apart, I've wanted you so badly," he said

"Get out" she breathed

He kissed her again, stronger than her, he was able to stop her from pushing him away before turning to leave.

"Stay away from me" she screamed as the door shut,

Draco could still taste her on his lips, cream and honey he knew he probably blew t but he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's didn't quit.

He made his way round the corner heading home,

"Where have you been" his father hissed, as he waked in,

"Work" he said ignoring the older man and heading to his room sliding the lock across the door, knowing his father's spells would be unable to unlock the muggle lock

He flopped onto the bed after removing his wet coat and clothing leaving him in just his boxers; he waved his wand over his body instantly warming him.

He stared at the celling of his room licking his lips savouring the flavours that had been left there from the kiss; he sat up and reached into his draw pulling out a small diary, but when opened it was filled with photos with little notes around the edges, they were all of Hermione, Draco's secret pleasure.

He stroked the cheek of the smiling Hermione; it was a graduation photo, she was smiling up at him, he closed his eyes.

***The Dream***

**She smiled down at him, as she gave the speech to the school, as the Head Girl she was giving the Well done and good luck speech the whole year cheered and threw their graduation caps to the sky, **

**There where drinks and refreshments but they didn't want that, she took his hand and led him to the head girls room, **

"**I don't want to wait anymore" she whispered in his ear "Come and see what I have on under this robe, she winked and she perched herself on the edge of the bed, he moved closer to her and began to reach out finding the first button gently twisting the button through the hole moving quickly to the second, third forth he was beginning to see, she didn't have a shirt or dress on underneath just a red laced corset, the robe had hidden the work that corset was doing boosting her chest a few sizes, he could feel the growth under his own robed unfortunately restricted by his trousers, he let out a whimper ad he pressed his face to her cleavage, he reached up one hand into his hair and one to work at his robes, **

"**I want you" she pureed, he kissed the top of her breast before rising and making fast work of removing his clothes, when he made it back to her he found her robes gone and now he could see the whole ensemble she wore she had a matching thong with suspenders holding up lace stockings, **

"**My god" he gasped, and he moved closer he now stood in his boxers his erection clear and visible, Hermione smiled at him, **

"**Come and get me sexy" she breathed and she ran her own hand from her knee up to her inner thigh, "Or do I have to pleasure myself" she winked, **

**Draco didn't have to be asked again, he moved closer to her pinning her to the bed his hands grabbing at her thong breaking the fragile material causing a gasp from Hermione, **

"**Please" she begged "I want you, all of you inside me" she nipped at his ear, Draco did as he was told pushing his pants past his erection allowing it to stand in all its glory.**

**He moved between her legs positioning himself at her dripping entrance, he thrust once entering her burning core, she gripped him tight her nails digging in his shoulders, he began thrusting at a steady pace, causing the bed to knock against the wall,**

"**Kcock…Knock"**

Knock, Knock The knocking got louder and more frequent, Draco Sat up right staring at the door

Knock, Knock

He shoved the book in his draw, looking down at his throbbing manhood,

"Shit" he mumbled closing his eyes he shudder and the erection slowly disappeared, "Who is it" he asked more than a little frustrated


	5. Chapter Four

A/N – ok here's the next chapter, the song is Carrie Underwood's – Cupids got a Gun

Do not own the song or the Harry Potter Characters, story is mine please R&R and enjoy

**Chapter Four**

Hermione had ripped the letter the moment Draco had left, she's found her secret stash of fire whisky and began a night of 'Forgetting' it didn't help,

She fell into a restless and uncomfortable sleep where Draco was chaining her and no one cared, she kept running but could never get away from him his eyes begging her to stop, but she kept running.

She woke with a start her brow covered in sweat, her alarm screaming from her bedroom and her phone blearing out

"Cupids Yeah Cupid's got a shotgun aiming at my heart  
I've been dodging bullets, I've been hiding in the dark  
Sawed-off double barrel, trigger happy as could be  
Cupid's got a shotgun and he's pointing it at me" got a shot Gun"

Falling of the couch she grabbed the phone the time flashed across the screen, "12:00pm" she had slept half the day, she answered the phone,

"Hello" her voice came out in a croak, she sounded awful…which was lucky as it was her bos on the line,

"Oh Hermione dear, your safe, we've been so worried,"

"I…" she had to cough "I'm so sorry I…" she began,

"It's ok hun we've been trying to call to say the office is closed due to the weather, but it sounds like you've got that nasty bug going around" he boss said, "You rest up, hopefully the snow will die down soon and we can get back to work"

"Um, ok thanks" Hermione croaked, before hanging up her phone, "shit" she mumbled someone was watching over her today, her boss was never that understanding, when Hermione's colleague had needed an afternoon of for an ultrasound their boss had said if she left early to not bother coming in the next day he was giving her enough time off when the brat arrived…charming man but better that any Malfoy could be. Hermione looked around the room, it was dark for which Hermione was grateful for because the phone ringing had ripped through her head the light was bound to be a killer too, bloody hang over.

Draco woke the next morning, the house was cold and empty, typical of his father to refuse to use expensive fire wood unless someone was dying from the cold…Draco doubted that he would use it even then.

He padded through the house looking for any sign of his parents, it had been his mother at the door last night advising that his father had a parole hearing again today and should be back at some point, the house was deserted so he took it he was alone, he returned to his room and setting up at his writing desk, the one he had once used for homework, but now he was going to write a letter, the most honest letter he had written in his life.

He began but only after a few words he screwed it up, he did this several times, before screaming at himself and just going for it…

Hermione herd the tapping and let the poor dishevelled owl into her kitchen,

"You poor thing" she said pulling a towel of the counter and gently wrapping the bird up, it was only then she saw the letter, she sorted the owl with something to eat and began to read

"_Hermione, _

_I know you will probably just rip this up upon receiving it, but I have to tell you how I feel, it began in third year when you hit me, no one had ever done that, no one stood up to me, yeah potter would cuss back and give as good as I gave but you hit me, you had the courage to strike the Slytherin prince, yeah I know that's what you guys called me, and to be honest that was how I was treated most of the time, I mean having Severus as a godfather wasn't a disadvantage. But that's not why I'm writing._

_I don't know why I'm doing this I guess ii hope that the Hermione who I knew after the war, the happy one, the one that would light up a room, the girl who even though her lover and best friend hated the fact that I was pardoned helped me start a new, helped her friends see that I was not the same person that I used to be._

_You where the reason I stopped the cutting, you are the one who showed me that I can make my life something more than I was at school._

_I want to be able to show you that the wizarding world is more than just Ron Weasley and Wars, it's where I am, where I wait for you to return to everyday._

_I guess I shouldn't expect a reply but I'll always be looking_

_Draco_

_X_

Hermione swallowed, she had never realised she could affect someone so…deeply. She didn't know what to do and she only had one person she could talk to from her past, she pulled out her mobile phone and flicked through the contacts,

It rang…and rang…and rang before the voicemail kicked in,

"Blaze, it's Hermione, I need to talk, can you call me or pop over, when the weather is better I mean." She went to hang up "Oh, and Blaze, don't tell anyone I called" she clicked the hang up button and went to dress

She came out of her room just in time to hear a knocking at the door; she walked over checking the peephole, to check who it was. Smiling she opened the door,

"Blaze, thank you" she said hugging her friend,

"I was worried, you don't call unless you're desperate" he said,

"God that makes me sound like a bitch" Hermione sighed,

"No, I know you're trying to forget things but it would be nice to hear from you with good news" he smiled, "What's…Is that Draco's owl?"

"Yeah" she sighed, "I got a letter yesterday…" she began to explain.

An hour later the two sat there with teas in hand,

"So that's it He offered me a job, declared his love for me and wrote that" she pointed at the letter,

"Well I knew how he felt, it was obvious" he began

"Not to me" she said

"I mean obvious to people who knew him closely" Blaze said, "You want my advice…and won't throw me out and never speak to me again if you don't like my answer" He said, Hermione sighed, that's why I called you, I trust you know what's best for me"

"I'd take the job and let Draco woo me" he smiled,

"So what should I do if you take the job" Hermione laughed teasingly,

"Take the job Hermione, I'm sure The Potters would love to see you again" he smiled, "I should get going Oliver will wonder where I've gotten to" he said

"Sure, I would say, say hi from me but you were never here" Hermione smiled

Hermione sat staring at the letter,

"What am I going to do" she sighed, she trusted Blaze but was he right?


End file.
